


Deus ex Machina

by vanillasweet (Fullreverse)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Deus Ex Machina, F/M, Fix-It, I'm still fucked up over Infinity Wars, this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullreverse/pseuds/vanillasweet
Summary: Death is inevitable. A path, not a cycle, that everyone, no matter what species, ends up on. She’s a fear that gnaws in the hearts of many, a wish for the hurting, and a love for the truly sick. The latter is what she hates the most.(Or, alternatively, how Death fucks over Thanos and everyone lives)





	Deus ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night, still recovering from a cold. It's unedited and probably pretty bad, but it wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote it. I'm still in pain from Infinity Wars, so enjoy this fix-it with a Deus ex Machina-esque twist.

Death is inevitable. A path, not a cycle, that everyone, no matter what species, ends up on. She’s a fear that gnaws in the hearts of many, a wish for the hurting, and a love for the truly sick. The latter is what she hates the most. 

Thanos is no less a man than he is human, but his obsession is so characteristic of a mortal that Death almost feels sorry for him. His love for her, if it can even be compared to such a lovely thing, is twisted and hopeless. She is a loveless being, clinging onto the wonders that Life provides. Nothing, especially not the deaths of others, will make her love him.

She has declined over eons, only for it to fall short every time. For a being that proclaims to love her, Thanos is quick to dismiss her wishes. He is relentless, destroying planet after planet in her name. She doubts he’ll be satisfied when he razes the universe to ash. 

It’s not in her nature to stop Thanos. Death is inevitable, those who fell by Thanos’ hands were destined to die regardless. She is a passive force. After all, everything comes to her in the end. 

The sentiment makes her arrogant and she takes for granted all of Life’s gifts. There are always more left, she thought. Thanos cannot touch them all. 

She’s wrong. 

Thanos can and he will. She should have learned of his persistence when he took his own daughter’s life. When he massacred Gamora’s people. When he didn’t stop after the first kill under her name. After the first million. 

Her folly rears its ugly head when Thanos touches her dear Merchant, Tony Stark. She could only watch as a blade slips into his flank. The cry he releases comes in tandem with her own and something akin to anger wells up. 

Thanos snaps his fingers, the Infinity Gems humming with power. Her realm fills with the souls of half the universe. It’s instantaneous and unnatural. 

Death doesn’t have a soul, but if she did, it would be crying out alongside them. 

Her lovely Merchant crumples to the ground, clutching at dust. It is all the remains of her Merchant’s son. The Spiderling shares no blood, but Death knows that their bond runs deeper. There’s love between them, not the poor excuse that Thanos holds for her. It’s sweet and pure. Precious. 

She decides to interfere this once. Thanos has gone too far, overreached past his boundaries. And, she’s at fault. Death at such a scale is unnatural. The beatiful gift that Life has bestowed onto her is wasted, tarnished by Thanos. She’s angered, half at the being who wished to be loved by her and half at herself for allowing such a farce to persist. 

Death wills herself to a tangible form in front of her Merchant. He’s still grieving, still holding on to what little is left of Spiderman. It hurts her quite a bit when he doesn’t even react at her presence. 

“My dear Merchant.” 

He looks up at her in alarm, but she just shakes her head. 

“Don’t speak. We have little time. I am Lady Death.” Her Merchant’s mouth twists. She merely smiles and continues. “I have come to right a wrong. Thanos has been allowed to roam free for far too long.” 

There’s a question, multiple of them actually, in her clever Merchant’s eyes. It’s delights her to see it in person. “I will rewrite what he has done. You will be reunited with your child and I will end Thanos once and for all.” 

She presses a gentle kiss to his temple and brushes away a loose strand of hair. “Don’t fret, my dear Merchant. I will restore the Universe. You will have a chance to enjoy what Life has provided for you.” 

With a parting smile, she leaves and reappears in front of Thanos.  
He is startled. “My Lady.” 

“Thanos.” 

“You have finally come.” 

“So I have,” she says. “And, you have gifted me half the universe.” To use gift in such a manner destroys its meaning. Life gives gifts. Thanos gives curses. 

“Yes. And, are you satisfied, my love?” 

“I am not your love,” she says. It’s a phrase she has repeated for eons. Not once has Thanos listened. “I am not here to accept your love.” 

“Killing me would be the same as accepting it.” It’s insidious, the way his croon almost stops her. Thanos is clever, but it’s not enough. 

“You assume too rashly,” she murmurs. “I am a loveless being. As are you.” She walks up to him and smiles with all teeth. “But there is something I feel close to love for.” 

“And, what may that be?” 

“Life.” It’s wondrous to be able to express her feelings to someone. The slack-jawed expression on Thanos’ face adds to her joy. “Life is a gift. He and his treasures are what I hold dear. You stain his gifts by taking their life away.” 

“So, you would have never loved me.” 

She almost takes pity on him. “No. Love is not something I have privilege of having, but if I did, it would not be for you.” It’s a mercy that she takes his life away with a single touch. She doesn’t need to make it painless. The pain already exists. Thanos has dedicated his immortal life to an impossibility. He will never be loved and that is the ultimate price to pay. 

She takes the Gauntlet from his hand and slips hers through. Power hums and plies and wills her to use it. She complies once with a snap of her fingers. There’s a rush of souls leaving her realm; she hears the confusion, the happiness, and smiles. 

She returns to her Merchant and lays the Gauntlet in his hands. 

“Why?” he asks. 

She just smiles. “Because you are good. You will know what to do with this.” 

Death leaves without another word, dematerializing her form. She’s alone as always, but it’s less lonely when she sees her Merchant rebuild his world and other worlds. 

She is infinitely less lonely when Life greets her for the first time with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything on this site in a while, hence why I decided to use a new pseud. Hope this is to your liking! Leave a kudos or a comment if you are up to it, lovelies!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @vanillasweet!


End file.
